


Caramel Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Asahi Azumane, Fluff, Hints of Daisuga, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, The Pocky Game, kind of?, making out in the club room, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Noya wants to play The Pocky Game and Asahi obliges.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Pocky Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Caramel Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! <3 Enjoy!

“Hey, Asahi,” called Yuu.

“Yeah?” He asked, finishing putting on his shirt (a shame, in Yuu’s opinion) and turning to face him.

“Check out what I bought!” He said, taking a little box from his bag.

Asahi’s eyes sparkled. His boyfriend was so cute! “Oh, Pocky!”

“Yeah,” Yuu smirked. “Want some?”

“Sure”

“Sit” Yuu commanded. Asahi looked confused at him but obeyed, sitting on the club chair.

Yuu opened the box and took a stick. Asahi held out his hand to get it, but Yuu took it away from his reach.

“Not yet, Asahi,” he said.

He smirked and climbed Asahi’s lap. He laughed at the blush that spreaded through his face. They were completely alone in the clubroom, were dating for six months, and Asahi _still_ blushed every time Yuu tried something more… _intimate._ Not that he wanted it to change, anyway. He liked his boyfriend just like that.

“Here,” he said, low, putting the tip of the Pocky on his mouth. Asahi bit it, looking intensely at Yuu’s eyes. Yuu shivered and licked his lips. He leaned in slowly, biting the other end. Asahi’s blush darkened. Yuu started eating the stick, closing even more the distance between their faces. Asahi stood still, wide eyes and uneven breath, and, when their lips were almost touching, he turned his head, breaking the stick.

Yuu chewed on what was left and pouted.

“Asahi! That’s not how you’re supposed to play!”

Asahi looked away, embarrassed.

“Hm… sorry, Noya”

Yuu smiled softly.

“It’s okay”

“Again” Asahi suddenly said, firm, looking fiercely at Yuu, even if the blush on his face hasn’t lessened.

Yuu smiled back and took another stick, biting it. Asahi bit the other end and, this time, started to eat along with Yuu. He closed his eyes when their lips met, and Yuu took the chance to put his hands on Asahi’s hair. He was surprised when Asahi pressed his tongue against his lips, asking for an opening, that Yuu eagerly conceded.

It was a sweet and a little gross kiss, but Yuu liked it all the same.

They heard someone clear their throat and pulled away, breathless, swallowing the Pocky. They looked up to see Suga and Daichi smirking.

“Well, well, who would’ve guessed we would find _Asahi_ of all people making out in the clubroom” Suga said, shaking his head pretending to be disappointed.

“You’re setting a bad example, Asahi” Daichi scolded.

Asahi’s blush darkened.

“I-I don’t… w-we…” he tried to explain.

Daichi and Suga started to laugh.

“Chill, man,” Suga said. “We’re just messing with you”

“’Sides, they did worse in here,” Yuu intervened, smirking.

Daichi blushed and Suga smirked back.

“Oh, yeah. Things you can’t even imagine,” he said, maliciously.

“Suga!” Daichi exclaimed, his blush darkening.

“I didn’t want to know that” Asahi complained, hiding his face on Yuu’s neck.

He and Suga laughed, Yuu caressing Asahi’s hair.

“You’re so cute, Asahi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
